Breaking Free
by InsertPinNameHere
Summary: After the death of her mother, Setsuko Hamakawa is sent by her father to America in order to live with her aunt. A few short years later, tragedy strikes again, leaving her-along with her cousin, McKenna Montgomery-heading back to Japan. But her father sends someone unknown to her in order to pick her up from the airport. Full summary inside...
1. Setsuko: Who the Fxck Are You!

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_ , or any of it's original characters. _OHSHC_ is owned by a wonderful person with the crazy idea to create the fabulous piece of shit manga, Bisco Hatori. All credits to their rightful owner.**

 **Although, we do have rightful ownership to Setsuko "Nix" Hamakawa, McKenna "Mack" Montgomery, and the rest of their families.**

 **A/N: This story is co-written with my cousin (Eaten Alive By Boredom) and will have alternating POVs between her OC (McKenna) and my OC (Setsuko).**

 **Also, the cover was made on EABB's phone and will be remade within the next few days when she's on her laptop.**

 **This story is also posted on EABB's (EatenAliveByBoredom) wattpad account.**

* * *

 **Summary**

After the death of her mother, Setsuko Hamakawa is sent by her father to America in order to live with her aunt. A few short years later, tragedy strikes again, leaving her-along with her cousin, McKenna Montgomery-heading back to Japan. But her father sends someone unknown to her in order to pick her up from the airport. Now, Setsuko, McKenna, and an unlikely group of people are on the path to friendship.

But the question is, will these two girls follow the path of romance? Or will they stick to their own world with only each other once again?

* * *

 **.:Setsuko :.**

My eyes flutter open before I even realize I'm awake, the bright light from the early morning sun streaming through the window my head is currently leaning against.

I knew I should have closed the shade before trying to get some rest.

Almost sixteen hours on a plane—a near twenty-four of traveling—and literally no more than an hour or two of sleep.

I almost feel sorry for whoever has to deal with my ass today. Keyword: _almost._

Sighing heavily, my eyes meet the familiar sky blue orbs of the girl sitting in the seat beside me, her blonde and blue hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Under her eyes hold dark bags that automatically give away the fact that she, too, is lacking sleep. Her lightly applied makeup is slightly smudged and the white floral dress and light gray cardigan she's wearing are beginning to wrinkle from sitting so long.

Honestly, she looks like shit.

But I'm not really one to talk.

When she realizes I'm staring in her direction, she smiles, showing off her her dimples. I slowly slide the silver and purple skull candy headphones off my ears, allowing the hardcore rock music blaring from them to fill the cabin and earning a few _"turn that crap down!"_ comments in reply.

 _"Well hello sunshine,"_ she says in a failed posh accent. _"Sleep well?"_

My eyes narrow, glaring at her.

 _"Guess not..."_

The plane has finally come to a complete stop.

She decides to change the subject. _"Anyway,"_ she says with her normal voice. _"Who do you think will pick us up?"_

I scoff.

 _We're lucky if he actually remembered to send someone,_ I think, but say: _"What do I look like, my father's keeper? Who cares anyway. Just move already."_ instead.

We can always just go back to Florida.

The blonde finally stands from her seat, opening the overhead compartment and pulling out her lavender floral-themed backpack before taking out my simple red and black messenger bag and handing it to me.

 _"Now,"_ she says, _"to the bathroom!"_

I groan.

Can I just leave her here by any chance?

But nonetheless, I follow.

It feels like forever before were finally off the plane. And it takes almost another forever before we find the restroom—her nagging on about something the entire time.

 _"I mean seriously."_ Her blue eyes look at me. _"I absolutely_ have _to look presentable—I look like Monday threw up on me!"_

I roll my eyes. I know she's talking to me, but honestly, all I'm hearing is: _"blah, blah, blah, blah..."_

Probably something about boys.

I take this chance to glance myself over in the mirror.

My hazel eyes are dull from lack of sleep—the dark bags under them are evident—and my Scarlet red hair is lazily pulled into a mess of a bun. I'm not wearing any make-up. My outfit isn't much, only a pair of cargo pants, a skull tank top, a denim jacket, and combat boots, with my headphones hanging around my neck. The numerous piercings I have stand out, yet they completely go with my attire.

And I feel as shitty as I look.

 _"Are you even listening?"_

As an automatic reply, I say: _"Nope."_

She sighs.

I decide to add: _"All I heard was blah, blah, blah."_

 _"That's not what I said!"_

 _"That's what I heard,"_ I mumble. _"Are we done yet?"_

 _"Nope."_ She pulls out her ponytail, running a brush through it before putting it back up.

I sigh.

She then applies some clear lip gloss.

 _"Kennie,"_ I warn, irritated; _"let's go."_

 _"Hold on."_ She checks her reflection out in the mirror. _"Wow, I look hot. If I were a dude, I'd totally date me."_

 _"McKenna!"_

 _"I'm coming!"_ she grumbles.

It isn't long before we're outside and searching for any kind of clue as to how we're getting to the place I once called my home.

And the blonde is off again. _"Hey Tsuki! I think I found something!"_ She points towards an odd group of people.

At my first glance, I see a twelve-or-so-year-old child sitting on the shoulders of a dark-haired giant, a weirdo jumping up and down like an excited little puppy, a pair of carrot top twins, a stuck up looking rich kid, and someone who surprisingly looks a little bit normal.

The normal looking boy just happened to be holding a sign with "Setsuko Hamakawa" written on it in bold, black lettering.

And, of course, my idiot blonde runs over to them without bothering to wait for me as she screams out: _"Hello! Hey! Hi! How are you?! Why are you looking at me like I've grown two heads?!"_ in English, waving her arms frantically around. _"Can you understand me?"_

 _No genius,_ I think, _they can't because this isn't fucking America._

I finally catch up to her.

I swear, I'm getting her a leash soon.

She introduces herself. _"What's up? I'm McKenna Montgomery!"_ She's smiling cheekily and holding out her hand to them.

I sigh. "That's my idiot cousin who can't seem to remember what fucking language to speak."

"Sorry."

The stuck up looking rich kid mumbles something under his breath, something along the lines of: "I know how that is." He then looks at me with dangerous onyx-hued eyes hidden behind rimless glasses and says: "Excuse me ladies, but we are waiting on someone."

I match his glare with one of my own, irritated. "Yeah, me. That's my name. Now who the fuck are you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Way to keep your cool, Tsuki." McKenna laughs.

I glare at her and she just smiles back at me.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," the stuck up looking rich kid—Kyoya—says, still glaring. "Your father sent me."

Ootori.

I know that name.

Must be a friend of my father's—

Wait, he just said that...

But that doesn't explain the rest of them.

He turns and walks off, his group stalking after him—including McKenna—so I guess I have no choice but to follow after them.

I groan.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Teaser - Introductions please! A quick insight on McKenna's view on the Host Club.**

 **Copyright ⇨ 2016.**  
 ** _Ouran High School Host Club_ ™ © Bisco Hatori.**  
 ** _Breaking Free_ © EatenAliveByBoredom  & InsertPinNameHere.**  
 **® All Rights Reserved**.


	2. McKenna: Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer** [We do not own OHSHC]

A/N: Remember, there are alternating POVs to this story, so this chapter will be in McKenna's point of view.

* * *

 **.:mckenna :.**

" _Shoot my cupid out of the sky,"_ I sing under my breath. " _Break off his wings and gouge out his eyes—"_

"Kennie, shut up."

My eyes find Tsuki's dim hazel orbs as she gives me a look of pure irritation.

She continues with: "No one wants to hear your off-key singing."

"You're mean." I pout.

"I'm not a nice person," she deadpans as if it is obvious.

This weird-looking dude wearing rimless glasses spoke, gaining our attention. "We weren't expecting two of you."

Tsuki rolls her eyes at his sudden comment, sighing. "Yeah, well, I just can't seem to get rid of this one." She then glares at me and proceeds to put on her headphones.

Not on my watch.

I yank them off her head and say: "We are in a conversation. Stop being mean," in a nasty tone.

She rolls her eyes again in irritation. "Whatever," she says.

And because I never pay any attention when other people are speaking, I ask: "So, who are you again?"

Sighing deeply, the raven-haired teen pushes up his glasses with his index and middle fingers. He then responds. "I'm Kyoya Ootori of the Ootori Group—" _The who?_ "—The dominating family in the medical field."

He seemed to notice my confusion.

I tilt my head slightly to the left, releasing an enlightened "oooooh" in reply.

"Kyoya-senpai, isn't that a bit much?" My eyes catch big brown orbs as the boy speaks. To be honest, he seems rather… girly. His voice is a bit high pitched to be a boy's. He has a few feminine qualities that stick out as well, like his big eyes, a petite girlish figure, and the fact that his brown hair is pinned back with three pink barrettes.

Either he's gay or puberty failed him. Either works really.

"So, do you dress like that normally?" The dude who spoke is very fashionable; his clothes seem to be designer; his hair is styled perfectly; and he has really nice eyebrows.

"Or is today just a special day?" His clone—also very fashionable with a near mirroring appearance—says.

Therefore they are now dubbed as the fashionable double dudes.

"You travel for twenty-four hours straight and see how fucking good you look assholes," Tsuki growls out at them.

My instant reaction to her comment is to hit her on the back of the head. "What is wrong with you child?"

Again, she only rolls her eyes. "I'm not a child, McKenna."

"Then stop acting like one."

She grumbles something under her breath that I didn't quite catch.

Fashionable double dudes decide now would be a nifty time to interrupt us. "So, anyway." They speak in perfect unison. I can honestly only stare. "We're the Hitachiin brothers."

I have never _ever_ met anyone who can speak in perfect unison like that. I mean, Tsuki and I can state each other's thoughts aloud, but we can't speak together like that.

I am truly amazed.

"Whoa…" I let the word slip off my tongue as I start it them.

I'm probably creeping them out with my staring, to be honest.

I'd be creeped out to.

"Kennie, quit staring; it's weird."

"Right…" I force myself to look away at Tsuki's words. "It's weird…"

Looking back towards the fashionable double dudes, there's this kid (roughly twelve, maybe thirteen; he looks younger, honestly.) kicking his feet back and forth, considering he's short enough to not be able to reach to floorboard. He notices I'm looking at him and it's his turn to introduce himself. He looks at Tsuki, then back at me as he says, "Everyone calls me Honey."

Honey, huh?

That's a really unique name.

The blond continues, still looking back and forth between Tsuki and I. "And this is Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori."

My eyes catch dark onyx orbs. They are a hue so deep that I'm honestly being pulled further and further into their beauty, fascination flowing through me as our eyes battle for dominance, unable to look away.

"...doesn't speak much." My attention is torn away from deep gorgeous eyes belonging to the teen next to Honey. The speaker is a flamboyant-looking blond, much taller than the twelve-year-old one.

"I'm sure if he had something to say he would," Tsuki spits out at the taller blond. "You don't have to do it for him."

"Can't you at least _try_ to be nice?" I mutter under my breath so that only she can hear me.

"That's your middle name not mine." Tsuki pushes a strand of her scarlet red hair behind her ear as she speaks. "He needs to stop being obnoxious."

The blond's face is literally indescribable at this moment.

"I think you hurt his feelings," I say. "You should say sorry."

"I'm sorry I told the truth and offended you," she says, raising an eyebrow as she adds: "Whoever you are."

"I'm sorry my princesses." I meet his violet-colored eyes with a questionable look on my face. Who is he calling princess? Nonetheless, he continues. "My name is Tamaki Suoh." He gestures towards the brunet beside him. "And this is Haruhi—"

"I can introduce myself Senpai," the brunet, Haruhi, says with a bored expression.

"As your father it's my job to make sure you are introduced correctly."

What, does he have a daddy kink?

"Seriously do you just talk to hear yourself speak?" Tsuki says with an aggravated expression.

I roll my eyes at the irritated girl, elbowing her arm. "Tsuki don't look so mean."

"Shut it! That's just my face," she shoots back.

I look away from her, staring down at my lap as I twiddle with my thumbs.

"Pouting isn't attractive," one of the fashionable double dudes says. Or maybe both of them spoke with the unison power they have. I'm not sure—wasn't really listening.

My response in order to pretending I'm paying attention is: "I'm not pouting."

I'm probably going to pout the entire ride to the place Tsuki and I will soon call our home.

* * *

Sky blue eyes gaze back at me through my reflection in the pond, mimicking my emotions as the mock my confusion.

But who can blame them; I'm nothing but a scared little child who's lost their way home.

…

Literally, I'm lost.

Slowly splashing my hand across the water, my fingers dance gracefully through the cooling fluid as they disperse my liquid counterpart. I briskly stand, allowing my legs to stretch and my back to straighten.

I brush my light ash-colored bangs out of my face, enabling me to see further than the curtain covering my eyes.

Dusting off the skirt of my floral-printed dress, I pick up my camera from the ground beside me, though I'm still admiring the crystal water topped with a few lily-pads here and there.

It really is beautiful out here. I mean, I'm in some kind of garden and gardens tend to be very photogenic places. Especially when near a pond like I am now.

I lift my camera to my face, aiming it across the pond and I kneeled on one knee and focused the lens on the tree on the other side. There's a certain hue to the leaves that you don't see back in America—I lived in Florida—there's something different in Japan, though I can't quite put a finger on what. Quite a beautiful place in my eyes.

I stand up yet again, satisfied with the photos I took of the scenery around me. My eyes drift upwards, above the trees as I stare off at the cotton-colored clouds.

"Maybe it won't be so bad here after all."

* * *

Teaser - Back to school fun! It's Setsuko and McKenna's first day of school at Ouran. But who likes the first day anyway?


	3. Setsuko: A Perfect Nightmare

**[We do not own** _ **OHSHC**_ **]**

* * *

 **.: :.**

I'm not wearing this yellow monstrosity.

"Kennie, there's no way I'm fucking wearing this."

Seriously the dress is a sunshine yellow with a fitted-bodice and a white pointed collar. Not only that but it has petticoats to it. Fucking _petticoats!_ Who the hell wears petticoats in this day in age? The only good thing about the stupid damn dress is the loose red ribbon that we are supposed to have in a loosely-bowed tie.

McKenna hollers from her room (which is separated from mine by our shared bathroom). "I know what you mean, that color is hideous." I roll my eyes at her response. "I mean, look at that hue. Three words, my dear; _hi-de-ous_ "

"Kennie that's one word. Learn how to count damnit. Everything about the dress is gross."

I wonder just how much of an improvement I can get away with. I refuse to wear the petticoats. And the shoes. I am wearing my combat boots and they can't make me take them off. Better keep my hair down also, don't want to have to take out my piercings. Black fingernail polish and bracelets should finish off the outfit.

"Ya know, I don't think that's how yer supposed to wear the uniform." Eyes the color of the sky meet my hazel ones as she speaks with her natural slur like she always does. Her uniform worn to standard, hair done in a simple braid to the side, her dog-tag necklace tucked under the collar of her dress, and make-up applied lightly.

"I wouldn't be me if I wore it correctly now would I?" I replied with a smirk on my face.

The blonde then nods with agreement. "I really can't argue with that."

I shake my hand and laugh before heading off to get changed in our shared bathroom.

Before I can reach the door something red hits me in the head.

"Hey you forgot yer bowtie." McKenna calls out from my room.

I sigh, muttering to myself. "This is going to be a long fucking day."

" _I want you do get close to Kyoya."_

 _Refusing to look up at the speaker, I demanded. "Why?"_

" _Don't ask questions just do what I said."_

 _My eyes glared daggers at the man before me. His dark hair graying with age and stress while his brown eyes hardening with displeasure._

" _No, not 'til you tell me why," I spat out._

 _Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said in a nasty tone: "Setsuko, as my daughter, you will do what I say without questioning it."_

 _My face held no expression as I replied. "I refuse to do anything without knowing why."_

 _The man sighed in frustration, but nonetheless spoke anyway, probably realizing that I wasn't going to give in so easily. "The Ootori's are a powerful family that would give us many benefits that would help our family raise in rank and become more powerful. I need you to do this for the family."_

" _I won't fucking use him for_ your _benefit."_

" _Setsuko watch your language young lady!" He snapped._

I sigh heavily as I think back to conversation from yesterday.

"Would you please hurry yer happy butt up? We have school, ya know." Mckenna's voice is laced with urgence. She suddenly appears in the bathroom doorway and grabs onto my wrist tightly, pulling me out of the room rushing towards the car waiting outside.

Ten or so minutes later, we're standing in front of school gate, along with Haruhi and Kyoya.

" _Mic_ Kenna," Haruhi pronounces her name incorrectly, making it sound more like 'mick' rather than the actual pronunciation of her name.

" _Mah_ Kenna," the blonde corrects, "it's pronounced 'mah'."

"Mah?" The brown-haired boy questions. "But there's no 'a', just m-c-k. Spelling 'mick'."

 _She knows how her own fucking name is pronounced…_

"Yeah, it's an English thing. Such a confusing language, to be honest." McKenna laughs. "If it makes it easier, you can just call me Mack."

Haruhi looks a little hesitant. "Are you sure it's okay?"

I shake my head, _she's rushing things again. They only call close friends by nicknames here._

McKenna smiles. "Of course."

That girl is way too friendly for her own Goddamn good.

"Miss Hamakawa." My attention is averted by the Ootori boy. "Your attire doesn't fit the dress code."

"But it's not against it either so I'm not changing." I say with a grin, almost daring him to make me change. "Oh and since we're on the subject of nicknames, I prefer to be called Nix. _Not_ Miss Hamakawa."

"Well then, _Nix_ , we should probably get going before we're late to class." His tone is one of authority.

"Good idea Kyo-boy!" McKenna exclaims, semi-quoting an American show, _Ed, Edd, and Eddy_ , she has watched since childhood; only using Kyoya's name instead of Double D's.

"Kyo-boy?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yep!" McKenna takes Haruhi's hand in hers as she quickly runs off, yelling. "Let's go!"

I watch the two of them for a moment before glancing at the glasses-wearing teen beside me, shrugging my shoulders; I walk off following the two into the school building.

* * *

Two trays of various fancy food plop themselves in the seats in front of me, their eyes glancing over me with vague interest. One leans against the other as they look away towards Haruhi with a glint in their eyes that seem to say they're up to no good.

One twin starts with: "So Haruhi—"

"—can we come over after school today?" the other finishes the question.

They give off quite a mischievous vibe as they talk to the boy.

"No way in hell."

Their eyes catch mine again and they quickly gain an uncomfortable look to them.

They speak in unison. "What are you staring at?"

Squinting my eyes at them. "I swear you guys look familiar but I can't figure out where the hell I know you from."

That damn auburn hair seems so freaking familiar and the way they act gives me a deja vu kind of feeling. But where do I know them from?

Wait a second.

"Oh my fucking God."

I don't realize I even said it out loud until I notice their confused expressions.

Finding myself pointing at them, I exclaim: "You're the bowl-haired twins!"

A shocked expression plasters itself on their faces.

"How do you—"

"—know that name?"

 _Thank God they don't look so stupid now._

Raising an eyebrow, "Does it really matter?"

They open their mouths to respond but a blur of blond bouncing up and down excitedly draws my attention away from the teens in front of me.

"How could my beautiful princess possibly knowsuchevildevils—" He's speaking so quickly that I don't even bother trying to understand a single word.

"Oh my fucking God calm the fuck down!" I'm pretty sure the aggravation is present on my face as I speak. "I swear you're like a damn chihuahua that never shuts up."

He instantly retreats away and I swear the backdrop darkens around him. He's drawing circles on the ground while somehow managing to grow mushrooms and shit. Seriously how does one grow mushrooms on themselves?

Before I get a chance to yell at him again, the bell sounds throughout the room ending lunch and sending us all back to our boring classes.

* * *

There's a blended mix of pale blue and cotton scattering the sky; the clouds gradually becoming closer to each other until finally fading into a blanket of white in the horizon.

A soft breeze pushes a curtain of scarlet hair to blow in front of my eyes, blocking my view of the sky above.

" _If you can't act like a proper lady, then please excuse yourself from my class."_

Without any hesitation, I left the classroom at Sensei's remark.

 _Proper lady my ass_. The comment enters my mind as I roll my eyes. I pull my knees close, resting my chin on them.

"I don't see why the fuck I have to be here. Everything has to be so damn prim and fucking proper, stuffy and stuck up—it's _stupid_. Each and every minute detail having it's own place. It's like this place is a world without fucking flaws. I don't see why fuck I have to be like every other damn person here. It's like we are a bunch of clones and droids marching to the tone of the fucking principle and our damn family's expectations. Numbers, scores, grades. It's all they _ever_ fucking see. The system here is fucked up and ass backwards; we're humans, not Goddamn machines. We're _supposed_ to make mistakes. We weren't fucking programmed for perfection."

"Did ya drop the f-bomb enough?"

Leaning against the roof I'm currently sitting on with her arms crossed, McKenna is staring off at the landscape. She'd probably get a better view if she were leaning against the railing of the balcony instead, but she does have a fear of heights, so it's unlikely she would do that.

"You know I can never say fuck enough." I laugh, then change the subject. "How's you know I was up here anyways?"

Her reply is almost instantaneous. "Because you always go to the roof when ye're upset. It's yer safe place."

Looking over at the girl next to me, "Hey Kennie, do you think we'll be happy here? It seems like everytime we get a little bit of happiness everything gets fucked up again and we lose everything"

"Don't be such a Debbie downer. I bet we're going to have a grand time."

 _I really need to stop thinking everything is going to be bad._ Lifting my face up to the sky I get lost in my thoughts once again. _I hate how I always think the worst but time and time again I'm always proven wrong._ A frown appears on my lips as I sigh heavily. _Everybody always lies, saying things like they won't leave, they like us, or they are there for us._

It's either because of the distance, or my vision really fucking sucks, but the garden maze is just a mixture of green and speckled red roses. I'm assuming that the white pentagon-shaped thing is a gazebo. Not to far from off, there's a group of students kicking something around—I honestly can't see what it is. I can hear one of them yell something along the lines of "starlight kick" or some shit like that and something flies passed us, maybe two or so meters from hitting me.

"What the hell do you think they're doing down there?"

"Let's go find out. It looks like fun!" McKenna's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, whatever," I reply back with a roll of my eyes. "You just want to get off the roof."

* * *

 _ **Teaser -**_ " _ **No anywhere but the feet!"**_


End file.
